Intoxicating
by PeppermintLights
Summary: "He caught me staring again. I don't even look away any more, what's the point? I'd just look back again. His eyes flitted away as soon as they touched mine. Almost indigo but not quite as purpley, definitely not just blue." Malec one-shot in which the door to a golden opportunity presents itself and Magnus is willing to take it


**Hey guys! It's been a while since my last story and this time I tried a different writing style. More mature I guess? Not content-wise, just the sentence wording and stuff like that. I think. It feels like I did, I'm not really sure how to explain it haha. And I know this one is super short, it only took me a few days but I still kinda liked it. c: Anyways, PLEEEASEEE lemme know what you thought of it, if you're too shy to post a full-on review then just message me! I kinda focused more on Magnus for this one since it's from his point of view and I feel like so many people forget how intelligent he is, I mean come on, he's been living for like centuries. Even though this is an AU. Wow I got kinda off track and tOO MUCH TALKING I'M TRULY SORRY. Onward with the story! (Pls review/message me bbys) -Kai**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters blah blah just plot blah blah Cassandra Clare is a goddess blah blah**

* * *

><p>He caught me staring again. I don't even look away any more, what's the point? I'd just look back again. Our math teacher left us with a senile old lady in place of a substitute so there's no chance I'll get scolded for paying attention to something other than variables and equations. His eyes flitted away as soon as they touched mine. Almost indigo but not quite as purpley, definitely not just blue. God, and those thick locks of dark hair love teasing me, curling against his temples like that. He looks back again and gives me a pleading smile, lips turned up a little bit at each corner and eyebrows drawn together slightly. I know that look. It's the look he gave me when his family was singing happy birthday to him right before he covered his face with his hands, the look he wore in the midst of cheering classmates after he won a poetry slam in English class two years ago. He wants me to stop looking at him, though he's secretly flattered. I shook my head at him slightly and couldn't help smiling when he groaned softly and hid his face in his arms.<p>

The bell rang a few moments after, sending a flurry of students out the door, the substitute hobbling after them and muttering something about coffee. The window to a golden opportunity just opened. He looked up in time to see the classroom door snap shut with a soft _click_ and glanced over to where I was sitting. You'd have to be blind to miss the look in his eye. I smiled politely at him and started heading to the door, counting down silently. I heard the squeaking of his chair against the school floors and a moment later there was a sharp tug on the cuff of my sleeve and his mouth was on mine. He dug his fingers into my hipbone, eliciting a sort of pleasurable groan from my lips, and pushed me against the window as I twisted my fingers around spirals of his hair and tugged lightly. His breathing went from unsteady inhales to a series of quick, small breathes as I printed kisses across his jawline and nipped at his ear, guiding him so that his back was against the wall. My fingers found the collar of his shirt and undid a just enough buttons to expose the fading purple-red marks left on his pale collarbones from last time. His hands fisted in the material of my shirt when I bit down on the skin just beneath his jawbone. "Lower," he murmured, leaning his head back and slipping one of his knees between mine. A choked sort of sound escaped my lips and I pressed myself closer to him, mapping his skin with little wet kisses until I was certain whatever marks I left could be concealed if need be. He mumbled my name before his breathing caught when I bit down harder than I meant to, sucking on his light skin. He tilted my head back to his and pressed his lips to mine roughly, biting down on my lower lip and smiling when my breathing paused momentarily. He broke away and glanced at the clock. "Fuck._" _He swallowed quickly and looked back at me, running his fingers through my hair frantically to make it lay flat as I buttoned up the collar of his shirt. I caught his hands in mine and pressed a hurried kiss to them, pulling him away from the wall he was previously up against and murmuring his name. He smiled and straightened out my shirt where it was crooked.

"Alexander, love, is this what you meant when you suggested we get to know each other better before taking things farther?" He replied with a sound in between groaning and laughing, nuzzling against my neck and holding me closer.

"You're like poison," He pressed soft kisses to my neck just before the bell rang. "Intoxicating."


End file.
